Seraphic Gate
"Brave souls that stand before these halls, be thee ware! Their laws defy reason. Their horrors defy the immagination. Enter at your peril! Nothing you see here is real. Whatever happens in Serapic Gate, stays in Seraphic Gate!" '' Seraphic Gate is an optional dungeon in all Valkyrie Profile titles and can be accessed after saving at the last save point and loading up the saved file. Valkyrie Profile The Seraphic Gate is unlocked after saving at the final save point, either at Asgard Hill or Joutenheim Palace. Also, eight Flame Jewels must have been collected during Lenneth's journey in Midgard to access the areas housing the rarest treasures and secret characters. Flame Jewels are available only on Hard Mode. Bosses The Seraphic Gate is home to bosses of unparalleled power. Each boss is extremely powerful, and defeating them will often yield a valuable reward. *Lezard Valeth - The necromancer is hidden in a chamber which can only be accessed using a Flame Jewel. Defeat him, and he will join your party. *Brahms - The Lord of the Undead also waits for you in a sealed chamber. Similarly, defeating him will let you use him in battle. *Freya - The Goddess of Creation awaits you in another chamber. Her defeat allows you to use her in battle. *Gabriel Celeste - A powerful warrior from another world. *Iseria Queen - An enigmatic, otherworldy woman whose power is unbelievable. The final challenge of the Seraphic Gate. Defeat her to earn the tri-Emblem. Valkyrie Profile 2 To access the Seraphic Gate in Valkyrie Profile 2, you must Save at the last Save Point in the game, load from that saved file and have explored 96% of The Tower of Lezard Valeth. After you have done this, go back to the world map and the Seraphic Gate will appear south of Villnore. At the entrance of the Seraphic Gate, there is a Save Point, A Spring, A Dais and a crystal that shows all of your game data. Bosses * Dirna Hamilton - Need to beat to get access to the Seraphic Dungeon itself * Gabriel Celeste - A powerful warrior from another world. Need to beat to get to floor 2. * Woden - Basically Odin, but with much, much higher stats. - Need to beat to get to floor 3. * Obsessed Ex - Basically the Trandescendal Being / Anarchic Entity (Lezard) but with Higher Stats - Need to beat to get to floor 4. *Frigga - Basically Freya but with Higher Stats - Need to beat to get to floor 5. *Ethereal Queen - A powerful woman whose power is unbelievable. The final challenge of the Seraphic Gate. The Crystal The Crystal will show the following data * Area's Covered * Treasure Obtained * Game Saves * Enemy Encounters * Monsters Subdued * Retreated * Died * Dashed * Maximum Damage * Maximum Chain * Purple Gems Acquired * Shining Gems Acquired * Magic Crystals Acquired * Wall Bounces * Ground Bounces * Dismemberments * Break Mode Activated * Accumulated Damage * Quickest Battle * Longest Battle * Chapter 1 Clear Time * Chapter 2 Clear Time * Chapter 3 Clear Time * Chapter 4 Clear Time * Chapter 5 Clear Time * Chapter 6 Clear Time * Seraphic Gate Clear Count * Game Clear Count The Sound Room In the Seraphic Gate there is a Sound Room. To access this you need to enter the Seraphic Gate and head west of the Spring and Dais. In this room there will be 3 Kobold's. Talk to one of them and they will play soundtrack from the game. You need to pay 1,000 OTH normally but if you clear the Seraphic Gate you need to pay 2,000 OTH For some tracks you need to be on a harder difficulty and for some tracks you need to have cleared the Seraphic Gate. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Seraphic Gate in this game is unlocked once the player has a save or save files with the three different endings completed. All characters from the game's stories are available and start with their initial equipment at level 1. Previously learned tactics and techniques are abandoned. Wylfred loses the Destiny Plume and cannot use the tactics he gains from it. On the plus side, players no longer need to worry about reaching a Sin requirement in every battle. Characters that can be recruited at this place include Ancel, Prince Kristoff, Prince Langrey, Roienbourg, Ailyth, Lenneth, Freya, Hrist, and Arngrim. Bosses *Gabriel Celeste - A powerful warrior from another world and the guardian of the Seraphic Gate. *Kristoff - The youngest prince of Artolia. *Langrey - The eldest prince of Artolia. *Roienbourg - A noble Lord who want to save Artolia from the war. *Ailyth - Loyal servant of Hel, Queen of Nifleheim, who assumes the guise of a lady so as to move freely about Midgard. Ailyth's true form is in fact that of the ravenous demon-hound, Garm. *Lenneth -'' ''A Valkyrie presiding over Midgard at present. Sent forth by Odin, the Battle Maiden scours the killing fields for fallen warrior souls upon whom to bestow eternal heavenly glory. The Chooser of the Slain is revered as a savior by some, reviled as a death goddess by others. *Hrist -'' ''A Valkyrie fervently loyalty to Odin often compels the eldest of Fate's three daughters to act with blatant disregard for the will of mortals.'' *Arngrim -'' ''A mercenary from the Artolia region. Blessed with a true warrior's prowess and a good measure of luck, his sword-fighting technique is unmatched. In battle, he fights as a demon possessed, slicing through foes like a scythe through ripe wheat. *Freya - The Goddess of Fertility and the second in command of Odin. *Ethereal Queen - A powerful woman whose might is unbelievably catastrophic. The final challenge of the Seraphic Gate.